The Worries of Hyotei
by Dalia Inscription
Summary: Hyotei has been picked as the wild card team from Toyko for the National Tournament and Coach Sakaki isn't taking any chances. With the addition of a new trainer to rebuild the famous Hyotei tennis organization from the bottom up, things are bound to get very, very, complicated. Atobe X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This idea was just stuck in my head all month but I didn't have time to write until this weekend. I really like OCs for some reason… but I hope the characters aren't OOC. Anyways, I have a really good feeling about this story so I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** I really wish i did but i don't own Prince of Tennis...

* * *

The cheering and the screams hurt her head. She wouldn't cover her ears though. To do so would be blatant disrespect to the most powerful student in the school. Instead, she turned her head away from the window.

_SNAP_

With that loud crack in the air, the students grew silent. They unconsciously held their breath, waiting for the answer. Their gaze was riveted to the commanding figure down at the tennis courts.

"Follow me to Nationals!"

Yells erupted again and as people waved their arms around and shouted mindlessly, Akira turned her head further away from the noise. Contrary to the faces of those around her, Akira's features were calm, almost impassive and disinterested. A headache was starting to build up in her forehead and she rubbed the crease between her brows, oblivious to a glance made her way.

* * *

Atobe Keigo felt satisfaction build up inside him. A smug grin graced his handsome face. As he looked around his adoring students, a figure sitting next to the window of the north wing caught his eye. The back of the head was feminine, that much he could tell, although just that fact that she wasn't gazing with infatuation or the very least, admiration, irked him. He brushed that thought away though, she was probably not feeling well, and when his teammates stepped out onto the courts, he forgot about her completely.

* * *

Coach Sakaki's calm voice drifted through one of the meeting rooms of the school. He surveyed the eight young men in front of him calmly and leaned against the smooth leather of his chair. Everything about him oozed an aristocratic aura. His suit, subtly designer in origin, was crisp and clean, not a wrinkle anywhere is its expensive fabric. Sakaki's gaze was cool and collected; his every action deliberate. He was the reason why all the regular members cooperated so well, despite their different characters. Even Atobe respected him, well a little anyways.

"I had anticipated that we would be the school chosen to hold the recommendation spot for Tokyo. The loss to Seigaku is unacceptable; a new training regime will begin shortly next week. That is it." Giving the regular members the typical Hyotei salute of two fingers pointing for dismissal, Coach Sakaki continued, "You may go."

Jirou bounced happily out of the room while gesturing excitedly to Gakuto. "Whatdya think will be the new training?"

Shishido ran his hand through his spiky black hair absentmindedly, "Who knows? Although Coach may not look like it, he really likes surprises."

"Or just surprising us." Noted Chotaro. Gakuto nodded in agreement.

Oshitari walked faster to stride alongside Atobe, "So it comes down to this. Coach Sakaki is actually retraining us."

Atobe smirked, "I don't need training. I'm already the most skilled." Oshitari didn't even respond to his friend's arrogance. He was used to it, unfortunately.

Footsteps were heard behind them. Soft taps against the polished floors of Hyotei's hallway. Although it was unusual for anyone to be out of the classrooms during class, only Gakuto turned around to see who it was.

Eventually a small, lithe figure passed them. The young girl's head was bowed; a sheet of black hair obscured her face. She walked by without a sound, seeming to not even notice the most famous figures in her school. Small hands clutched at books pressed against her chest.

Gakuto and Chotaro were gaping at her. What girl didn't stare and drool at Atobe? Not to mention he was standing next to Oshitari, the second most popular boy at school. They immediately turned to see how Atobe responded but were disappointed to see that he wasn't even paying attention to her. His back was turned to her.

Her long, sleek hair was pitch black, not dyed to a fake brown like many of the other junior high girls. That in itself was unusual but she also wore a black long sleeved shirt underneath her uniform. The sleeves were skin tight, stopping at the very end of her wrists. Her black stockings reached all the way up under her skirt. Only the pale skin of her neck, face, and hands were visible.

Atobe said nothing until he saw the back of her head. It was slightly familiar. Where had he seen that hair before? Oshitari interrupted his train of thoughts, "Let's go Atobe, the bell for the last period is going to ring soon and you wouldn't want to be stampeded by your fans."

Atobe laughed and gave a proud smirk. He followed his teammates to the tennis courts just as practice was beginning.

* * *

"First years! You guys are on ball duty today! Second years, report to Court A! Third years, warm up at courts B-E! Regular members get together at Court F!" Atobe shouted at the mass of tennis players on Hyotei's extensive tennis grounds. He stepped gracefully off the bleachers and headed toward Court F. As he walked, squeals and shrieks of "Atobe-sama! Atobe-sama!" could be heard.

"Your fan club is as loud as ever." Oshitari remarked dryly. Atobe purposely ran his hand through his hair, eliciting more screams. "Look, there's Yumiko-san, she's been quite annoying since we asked her to spy on Echizen Ryoma for us. Her desire for your attention has actually managed to increase." Atobe looked unconcerned. A chuckle came from Oshitari lips.

Atobe's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"There's someone in the stands who isn't cheering for you. Perhaps your popularity has actually gone down somewhat. Tsk. Tsk. Atobe." Oshitari's glasses glinted in the sunlight, shading his eyes.

"What?" Atobe asked again, "who?" He searched through the crowd indignantly.

"_Her_. I'm pretty sure we saw her in the hallways before."

"Really? I hadn't noticed. She was unimportant." Atobe shrugged.

He glanced at the curiously dressed girl. Her black tights and long sleeved shirt made Atobe feel warm just by looked at her. Everyone else on the courts was either dressed in white or blue. Her gaze was directed toward Chotaro and Shishido who were practicing serving on a nearby court.

"She is Kimura Akira, year 3, class 7. She's looking at Chotaro and Shishido rather intently isn't she? Perhaps Kimura-san isn't interested in you at all?"

Atobe scoffed, "She's probably just trying to pretend in order to catch my attention. Whatever, she's beneath my notice anyways." Without another word, Atobe walked over to Court F. Oshitari followed behind him but glanced at the girl. Akira's plain brown eyes suddenly glowed from sunlight hitting them. They turned a honey amber color. The moment was gone as soon as it came. She bent to jot something down in her notebook and Oshitari looked away. He had an odd feeling about this girl.

* * *

So what did everyone think? Please review and tell me, it speeds up my writing process which is unfortunately a bit slow…


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone but my access to fanfiction is really limited right now so I'll continue to write and upload when i can.

I didn't mention this last time but this is based off the manga. It's been a while since I saw the anime. Oh and the latest chapter of shin tennis no oujisama is out and atobe is baaaaaaaaaack, *fan girl squeal*

* * *

Oshitari looked over at the bleachers again. She was still there. Jirou, awake for once with the excitement of the National Tournament, followed his gaze and seemed confused. He squinted, "She's still here?"

Oshitari pushed up his glasses, "Her name is Kimura, Jirou."

"So? I don't care what her name is. What I want to know is why she is still here acting all stalkerish when everyone else has gone home." Shishido glared in her direction.

Jirou pointed at Shishido, "I'm preeeeetty sure that 'stalkerish' isn't a word! Haha Shishido sucks at grammar! Shishido sucks at grammar! Hahaha, hahaha…. OW!" Jirou rubbed the back of his head and pouted.

"What the hell are you laughing at Jirou? What's going on here? You three should be practicing, right Kabaji?"

"Usu."

The sun was starting to set and only the regular members were left on the tennis courts. Sweat covered their bodies as they conditioned themselves for the tournament. Gakuto and Hiyoshi were bickering about who was going to play Singles 3 in the next game while Chotaro was serving in the next court. Faint sounds of "KON" could be heard.

"But Atobeeeee," Jirou whined, "We were just discussing why that girl is still here! She's been looking at us and writing stuff down for the past five hours! I'm creeped out…"

Oshitari looked for his reaction. Atobe's lips were curled in irritation. He obviously viewed this girl as an annoyance. Just as Atobe started to walk toward her, Akira got up, brushed off her skirt and gingerly began to step down from the top steps of the bleachers.

What was so wrong with her that she had to walk down the steps so slowly? A muscle in Atobe's forehead twitched. Although he wanted to give her a nice and direct command to leave and not distract his players, it would be unseemly to run up the stairs and drag her down. Therefore, he waited.

After what seemed like an hour, Akira made it down the steps. She knew that Atobe was waiting for her but didn't walk faster. In fact, she ducked her head like she did in the hallway and slowly walked away from the courts. Her notebook and papers were clutched tightly in her hands.

This time, Atobe was more than just miffed that she had ignored him. "Oi! Girl!" He roughly grabbed her wrist. Akira winced and tried to pull her arm away from his tight hold. When he refused to get go, she looked up at him.

Atobe flinched inwardly, her eyes looked so _empty_. Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, he began to proceed into what the regular members less than affectionally called his "diva moment". He stared her down with his stormy grey eyes while hers just looked up blankly. He began, "How dare you not respond to Ore-sama on the first call? Someone as lowly as you should clearly understand the power Ore-sama holds." As Atobe continued to rant and stare at her lowered head with a haughty glare, heavy footsteps approached.

"What do you think you're doing Atobe." A low voice growled and pulled Akira away from him.

"Sanada-san! Gomenasai…. Were you waiting for me?" Akira asked. Atobe arched an eyebrow. That was the first time he had heard her voice. The sound was on the low side and melodious, a nice change from the shrill shrieks of fan girls. Oshitari and the other regular members watched the exchange from the side. What was Sanada doing here? How did this seemingly frail little girl know the Emperor?

Sanada's expression softened incrementally but still looked stern, "Akira-chan…what do you think you're doing? I told you not to get involved in any conflicts."

Gakuto, Jirou, Shishido, Oshitari, Hiyoshi, and even Kabaji tilted their heads. Akira-_chan? _They thought in unison. Who knew Sanada had such a close relationship with a girl.

Sanada sighed, "Let's just go, you're late for your appointment and you know what happens when you keep him waiting." Akira seemed to freeze but smiled a second later.

"Oh…" They started to walk out of the tennis courts.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you yet girl." Sanada stiffened.

"If you _ever_ cause trouble for her I _will_ make sure you are missing a body part."

Atobe smiled condescendingly, "Getting touchy aren't we? Ore-sama seems to recall that our last match would have ended in Ore-sama's win. Is Akaya rubbing off on you? That little demon? " He purred the last word and grey eyes looked down at the Rikkai player dangerously. "Not that that's a bad thing."

Akira stiffened and turned toward Atobe. Looking him in the eye, she said slowly in a firm, low voice. "Don't you dare speak of things you don't even understand." With one last glare, Sanada led her away.

Oshitari raised an eyebrow. "She is deceptively meek looking isn't she?"

Atobe's lips were curled in derisive smile, but said nothing. He continued to glare at her retreating back.

* * *

Akira sighed and resisted the urge to put her head in her hands. What had prompted her to begin a fight with Atobe Kiego? Oh right, the detestable insult of her friend.

She sighed again and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, adjusting her seatbelt. Beside her, one hand on the wheel, Sanada surveyed her with concern. "You already know how I feel about your transferring to Rikkai but I have to remind you again…"

"I know I know… I've tried to avoid Atobe-san and his team but their presence is everywhere in the school."

"That's to be expected." Sanada shook his head as he stepped on the brake during a red light. "Rikkai is highly prized for their tennis team."

"I just don't see how I can't get involved with him when I…." Akira's words had turned into a mumble.

"When you _what?_" Sanada said sharply.

"Well… I sort of… agreed to become Hyotei's trainer…"

"You _what?_ Even after we warned you? Akaya's not going to be happy about this. How could you agree?"

"Sakaki oji-san said it might help me get my mind off of… other things… and he really wanted my help so I couldn't say no…"

"Well, I'm leaving you to explain this to Yukimura."

Akira groaned and sunk down lower into her seat. Sanada soon pulled into the hospital parking lot and stepped out of the car, opening the door for Akira.

Yukimura's smiling face was the first thing they say as the pair entered the bright and clean hospital room.

His face was still smiling when Akira told him about her new job but his facial muscles were taut and the light in his eyes burned a bit _too_ bright. Akira smiled back nervously.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that Akira-chan. Why don't you go to the nurse for you checkup and we talk about this later." Akira nodded, bobbing her black hair and left the room, closing the door with a soft _click._

Sanada leaned against the wall, "So? What do you think?"

Sunlight streamed in through the window and Yukimura's blue hair became even more prominent. On the hospital bed, he crossed his arms and replied, "I think the next few weeks will be quite eventful. We'll have a lot on our hands to deal with."

* * *

So… I know it's been a really long time since I updated but please review! I'll go start the next chapter now :) Atobe's character is so hard to express _

I promise I'll explain Akira's relationship with Rikkai :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My writing is currently in a rotation schedule so there will be a break between each chapter as I'm working on two other Pot fanfictions and a Winx Club fanfic. Thanks for everyone's support. I realized that it would be impossible for Sanada and the other Rikkai players to drive in middle school, but they act like high schoolers anyways, please just go along with it _

Disclaimer: I'm sure you know what this means…..but just in case, I don't own Prince of Tennis...

* * *

Coach Sakaki put his arm around a slight looking girl. "She, Hyotei tennis players, will be your new trainer for as long as she and I see fit during the National tournament." He began to pace. "There will be no insults, innuendos or disrespect towards her." He turned to glare at the players. "If I hear of one instance that occurs, then I will assume that anyone without this amount of common sense and courtesy does not deserve to be in the tennis club. Am. I. Understood?"

Most of the club members dumbly nodded. They didn't want to say anything in fear of Coach Sakaki's wrath. A few of them shaded and squinted their eyes. Sakaki was wearing a pure white suit again and the harsh sunlight was unbearable to some. Atobe said nothing. He understood the value of order and respect in the club. He couldn't govern over chaos. This was as beneficial to her as it was to him. _As long as she doesn't get in Ore-sama's way._

"Now I'll give your new trainer a chance to introduce herself."

Akira gave a small bow. No one put their hands above their eyes this time. Although the uniform was partly white in color, her long sleeve undershirt and stockings were pitch black. She took a quiet calming breath, and exhaled. Her mind flashed back what Sanada had told her earlier.

_Sanada took in her nervous reaction as he was driving her to school. "Akira, I know you're nervous but you will do fine." She continued to chew her bottom lip._

"_But…"_

"_Just act like you would with us. When you first started to train what did you do?"_

"_Stare you guys down until Akaya flinched." Akira gave a small giggle and covered her mouth. _

"_I know you're wary of unfamiliar people after that…incident… but you'll get a good handle on them eventually" Sanada gave a calm smile. "and besides, it's Akaya's turn to pick you up tomorrow and you can't go and set him off."_

"_Right…" She replied faintly. _

She took another deep breath and began her speech. First impressions were important; she couldn't let Sakaki-san down. Gazing at the 200 members of the tennis team standing before her she spoke, "My name is Akira Kimura, grade 3 class 4. Although I don't know any of you very well, I am very familiar with your diverse styles of play. It is my job to cultivate your skills and make then even better. Believe me, _everyone_, has room for improvement." Akira's line of sight stopped on Atobe and her lips thinned. _He was going to be a difficult one._ "I will mainly be focusing on the regular players for the National Tournament but if any of you need my expertise, you are welcome to ask."

Oshitari calmly raised a hand. "Yes Oshitari-san?" _As I thought, she already knows all of our names._

"I don't mean to question your capability," the challenging glint in his brown eyes said otherwise, "but can you please tell us what experience you have training tennis players?"

Sakaki stepped in and gave Oshitari a disapproving look. "Akira has spent the last year training the tennis players at Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku." He paused for a moment to let the words sink in. "I think that in its self is enough to show the talent she possesses. Any more questions?" His penetrating stare scanned the members of his tennis team.

"No? Good. Practice ends for today. Go home and be well rested. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day." With those last words ringed with steel, he turned on his heel and swept Akira away.

* * *

Immediately outside the earshot of the tennis courts Akira slumped and bowed her head. "Do you really think they'll accept me, Sakaki-oji-san?" He turned to look at his young niece and patted her shoulder.

"They will, in time. Although I do admit that some are more stubborn than others but I suppose that is what makes them tenacious tennis players. You were quite calm Akira, your presence was good. It seems to be a complete turnaround now…." Akira stayed silent.

"You have an appointment at the hospital today right? I'll drive you."

"Arigato Sakaki-oji-san."

"It's not a problem and there's really no need to continue say my name so formally. I know we haven't lived together for long."

"Hai…. Oji-san…"

* * *

"We have 8 days until the National Tournament. Today I will beginning overall tests to help plan your training schedules. I expect everyone to be at practice until 7 pm and from 9 am to 5pm on weekends." There was a collective groan until Akira's glare silenced them. "Third years and second years will follow the regular agenda today. First years will commence with laps. Get started." There was a flurry of feet and the sound in the tennis courts grew. Atobe had tensed. That was his job, not hers. Does she really think she can just barge in and demand control?

Akira then turned to the remaining eight players. "We will begin with the beep test. How many of you don't know what that means?" Everyone but Atobe and Oshitari raised their hands. Akira was wearing a tank top and a tennis skirt but underneath, almost every inch of her skin was still covered in black material. "The beep test is an effective way to determine your cardiovascular strength." Akira pointed to an area on the tennis court. "There are two cones distanced 20 meters apart. You will listen to the beeps on my laptop and try to run to the cones before the next succession of beeps. You're fitness level will be determined on the level you reach. Get started."

With a shrill blow of the whistle, the first regular in line began to run. What they didn't know was that it was the start of a horribly intense afternoon practice, regulated by an unassuming teenage girl who began to look more and more terrifying.

* * *

The Hyotei regulars looked with bated breath at Akira. She was perusing a seemingly endless list of things to practice that day. The only person who wasn't lying on the ground panting helplessly was Atobe. He leaned against the wire mesh wall surrounding the tennis court breathing hard.

Akira slammed her thick folder closed. "That will be enough for today. Don't forget to stretch properly before you go home." She turned to go but looked back and unexpectedly smiled. "Good job guys." Without another word, she picked up her things and left.

Gakuto was the first to begin complaining. "Aw man! I'm sore everywhere! And you know what? It's going to hurt EVEN WORSE tomorrow!" He kept wailing while Chotaro commiserated with him, patting his back sympathetically. Shishido was scowling as well but shook his head.

"Although the training is hard, it will probably increase our stamina, you especially Gakuto." Gakuto merely glared at him, rubbing his shoulders.

Oshitari turned toward Atobe with a questioning look. "I would have expected more protest from you Keigo. Are you just going to allow her to do what she wants?"

Atobe gave a smirk, "You know me too well to ask that question Yushi. I don't plan on doing much until I fully understand her capabilities _and_ her weaknesses. But let's just say that she'll be running back to Rikkai before the week is done."

* * *

A/N: Well Atobe is as arrogant as ever, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review pretty please :D


	4. Chapter 4

The Worries of Hyotei

Chapter 4

Summary: Hyotei has just been picked as the wild card team for the National Tournament but when Coach Sakaki decides to retrain everyone, how will Atobe and his high level of pride react? Who is this trainer anyways? Atobe X OC

Words cannot express how sorry I am that this chapter has come so late… but when inspiration sparks, it's best to strike while the iron's hot! Enjoy!

* * *

It was late. The dimly lit electronic clock on Akira's desk told her it was well into the night and decidedly very past her bedtime. A solitary lamp allowed for a little section of light in the otherwise black room and the young girl hunched over piles of paper suddenly lifted her arms. They rose above her head slowly and she gingerly twisted her torso back and forth in an attempt to loosen the tense muscles.

"It's probably time to get some sleep." Akira murmured. She put pieces of paper in their correct folders and blinked blearily and blinked again when her eyes had threatened to stay closed. "Definitely time to sleep…"

The light was out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"You look like you were up for quite a while last night." Sakaki looked over disapprovingly at his niece.

She smiled nervously in response, and sheepishly replied, "Yes, well… I needed to finish analyzing some things and time just slipped away…"

"Akira," he said firmly "the team _is_ important to me and they do need advice but I don't want you to lose sleep over this or become too involved. I understand you want to help but you're health should be foremost on your mind."

She sighed a little sadly. "Yes, Sakaki oji-san…"

"Let's get you to school now. No doubt the regulars will be thrilled to see you."

Akira managed to bite back a groan but resisted just barely.

* * *

Atobe stared idly at the black haired girl in front of him. Her pale hands were fiddling nervously with the hem of her skirt and she glanced at the clock every couple of minutes. He smirked, no doubt the girl was anxious since as soon as class was over, she would be obligated to report to the tennis courts and face the wrath of the players were had been trained nearly to death the day before.

He had to give her credit, the amount of authority she had wielded over his players had been impressive. A woman with a weaker will would not have been able to command the Hyotei ranks of 200. However, she looked rather drained today and it would be the perfect time for him to strike. If it was her versus the masses how could she keep up?

* * *

Akira had not expected complete and utter silence when she entered the expansive tennis courts of Hyotei. Grumbling, yes. Anger, yes. Irritation? Definitely. But this? After a tense day that involved the usual childish practical jokes (tacks in her shoes, water logged textbooks, plants falling from strange places) Akira was tired and practice hadn't even begun. She turned to the nearest player beside her and opened her mouth to asked about her uncle, "Excuse me-" She stopped abruptly as the student looked away and ran off. She just shrugged and tapped another student on the shoulder only to be met by the same result.

Looking at the pleased expression on Atobe's face she understood. He had purposely told all the members to ignore her, to the extent of not practicing. What did he think he was starting? A boycott? Did he not understand that this not only hurt her but the team as well? With Nationals only a couple of days away, they were wasting valuable training time standing around and doing nothing. She had slaved away last night to finish all the training schedules for the regulars based on their specific body types and abilities and this was what she got?

Anger rose up inside her and she could feel her body growing warmer by the second but she willed herself to calm down. She should have expected nothing less from Atobe whose pride and stubbornness eclipsed even her own mulishness. Akira exhaled slowly. It was partly her fault as well. She had taken the reins of control from Atobe without even a backward glance and he had reacted. He'd simply retaliated and allowed for the players to stew in their own dislike of her. Even those who hadn't personally disliked her had crumbled under Atobe's stern orders.

She should have known better than to be so confrontational with Atobe and she felt regret course through her. It was the antagonism between Atobe and herself that caused this standstill in practice and uneasiness in the players that was frankly just disastrous to the mindset of those who were determined to claim a national title.

Perhaps if she backed down… Sakaki would understand her reasons and it would be the best for everyone… _So cowardly already Akira?_ The snide voice in her head questioned her but she ignored it. She clutched the thick file in her hand as if it could protect her from Atobe's smug smile and walked towards the regulars who were leaning against a wire fence. As she got closer Atobe suddenly stood up and snapped his fingers, the general command for obedience.

Akira stiffened as she felt 200 pairs of eyes on her. She looked up to see the multitude of faces that simply gazed at her relentlessly. In her mind the bodies slowly turned to just eyes that seemed to pierce her soul. The world around her spun as whispers whirled around her menacingly. _Look at this bitch… _A low voice murmured. _As if she could do anything! _A girl's shrill laugh rang in her head. _Go away… Go away… GO AWAY… _

Unable to keep her hands from shaking, Akira placed a trembling hand on her left arm. Her brown eyes were dazed and her eyes were unfocused. _Relax Akira,_ she chided herself, _stop imagining things that aren't there. Just walk over to Atobe, hand him the files, and it will be over. Just a couple steps and you'll be fine. You'll be fine…_

* * *

Chotaro shifted uncomfortably on the hard fence and rubbed at the back of his neck, "Um… is she alright?" No one responded to him.

The satisfied grin that had graced Atobe's features when he had seen Akira's shock was now gone. His plan had been working perfectly and he had just been waiting for her to run away crying or begin to scream at him when she had seemed to enter a daze. Had people staring at her unnerved her that much? Her eyes had closed briefly and she pitched forward dangerously before she caught herself. Akira's pale hands were tightly clenched around a manila folder and she slowly walked towards him.

Her breathing seemed shallow as she approached and she pressed a palm to her forehead, frowning. The corners of Atobe's mouth turned downward as well. This was supposed to be his victory, he should've been feeling triumphant but there was nothing satisfying about reducing a girl to a nervous breakdown. If he hadn't known better Atobe would have thought that the nagging feeling in the bottom of his gut was something akin to guilt.

Chotaro couldn't contain himself anymore. His concern quickly overshadowed the fear he felt for his captain if he were to assist the young girl. He ran up to Akira. "Are you okay Kimura-san?"

Her reply was faint. "Yes… it must be the heat that's giving me such a terrible headache."

"Oh! Then um, would you like to go sit over on the bench? There's a bit of shade over there."

"Yes, thank you, Chotaro-san but I think I can get there myself. I wouldn't want Atobe to be angry at you for my sake."

"Well… um…"

"Here, could you do me a favor and hand these files to him? I'm afraid I'm not really up to an argument with him right now." Akira gave a wry smile.

"Sure!" Chotaro trotted back to Atobe and gave him the folder who simply passed it along to Oshitari, not even bothering to look at it.

"What's wrong with her Chotaro?"

"I'm not sure buchou but it seems as if she's having a nervous breakdown…"

"What?" Atobe replied, "How in the world did that happen?"

"Most likely due to some sort of past experience." Oshitari mused, flipping through the contents of Akira's folder. "Don't you think you might've gone a bit too far this time Atobe?"

"How was I supposed to know she couldn't handle people looking at her? Anyways she-" Atobe stopped mid-sentence as the girl he had just been discussing slumped over the bench she had just reached and promptly fainted.

"WHAT IS GOING ON." All eyes fell on Sakaki who had just arrived through the gates. His steely gaze took in the inactivity of the members, the bunched up group of regulars and his unconscious niece before snapping for a student to call the school nurse. His anger was almost palpable in the deathly silence that had overtaken the courts.

"Well, shit." Shishido ran a hand through his unruly hair.

Nobody bothered to correct his language, after all, why make the effort when the two little words summed up the situation perfectly?

* * *

Review ne'? I've also just posted a new bleach story if anyone's interested :)


	5. Chapter 5

The Worries of Hyotei

Chapter 5

A/N: Many thanks to Steph, sync94, Xxdreamergirl95xX, and all those who subscribed! I really appreciate it. And now on with the story…

* * *

Akira lay on the bed, her black hair fanning out on the pillow and her skin an unhealthy pallor of white. Her quiet breathing signified that she was asleep and her expression was serene and completely oblivious to the dressing down Sakaki was currently giving his players who were crowded into her hospital room.

The regulars had never seen Sakaki in such steaming anger before. He paced back and forth on the tiled floor, his expensive leather shoes clacking with each step. He finally came to a halt in front of them. "What were you thinking!" The coach hissed out.

Jirou, Gakuto, and Chotaro visibly shrank back, while the others looked highly uncomfortable, even Atobe.

"She could have been seriously hurt. If you really had concerns regarding Akira then you could have come see me. Not take things in your own hands." His glare rested on his captain and he shook his head, "With the National tournament coming up so soon I would never have thought you guys would have pulled a stunt like this. Not only trying to kick out your own trainer but disrupting practice time as well!" He would have continued with his rant had Akira not stirred.

"O-oji-san." Her voice was faint and her eyes were closed, eyelashes creating shadows on her fair skin. "Could I speak to you for a minute?"

"Of course." He replied kindly. "All of you get out."

The regulars filed out and waited outside the room. Atobe sat next to Oshitari pensively. There was a slight frown on his face as he and the others listened to the strains of the conversation coming from Akira's room.

Her low pitched one was heard first, "Sakaki-oji-san… I'm troubling you again aren't I? It's really no matter, the hospital and I are great friends."

Then came his low baritone, "Still cracking jokes at this stage? Akira, what they did was unacceptable. You can't expect me to just ignore it."

"Can't you? It was partly my own fault anyways… had I not been so eager to push them so hard…"

"Trying to make them become their best is hardly your fault. It was their stubbornness and arrogance that caused you to land in the hospital again!"

_Again?_ The tennis players outside the room shifted. Guilt weighed down on each and every one of them.

They heard a low chuckle from Akira, "It's not a big deal oji-san. The truth is, I've done half the work already. All the analysis on their individual skills and bodies and each of their training schedules are all done. They just need to follow them and physically, they'll be very prepared."

"That's what you were doing all last night? Akira…"

Oshitari flipped through the contents. "It's true," He murmured, "everything is highly detailed and the training regimes look challenging, but doable. It will be a great resource."

He looked around. His teammates were at various stages of guilt. Jirou was at the farthest, an almost visible cloud of misery hanging above the boy's blonde head. Oshitari half expected it to start raining in the hallway and add to the glum mood. Atobe was still at the first stage: overall discomfort. He shook his head; his longtime friend would never really understand the true nature of guilt. It just wasn't in his nature. It was impossible to be Atobe Keigo and feel guilt.

Shouting suddenly rang out in the previously silent hallway. An angry looking teen with a wild mop of black hair and brilliant green eyes stormed up to Atobe, grabbed him by the collar and flung him against the wall.

Sanada was not far behind. "Akaya!"

"You bastard!" Akaya spat out in Atobe's face.

"AKAYA!" Sanada roared from behind him. The second year ace let go, his face disgusted and his cheeks mottled with anger. He stormed into Akira's room and slammed the door shut.

Sanada turned to Atobe, "I warned you what would happen if you harmed her. Make amends, or you'll regret it."

Oshitari watched as Sakaki walked out of the room and motioned towards the Hyotei regulars. "Let's go. We'll discuss this further at school."

He glanced at his captain; his usually haughty face was expressionless, almost dead. Oshitari shrugged, he supposed it could have gone worse…

* * *

Akira looked on in exasperation as gifts began to crowd her bedside table; a bunch of daisies from Akaya, cupcakes from Marui, a card from Jackal and Yagyu, and a number of miscellaneous knickknacks from the rest of the team. She was careful not to open the box Niou had sent along with Akaya and delicately put it to the side.

"Hello Akaya-kun, Sanada-kun, Yanagi-san. How are you all today?"

Yanagi patted her hand gently, "The others couldn't come for various reasons but they asked me to extend their apologies."

"Of course, thank you Yanagi-san."

Sanada shook his head, "I just don't understand. How can you be so calm after what they did to you?"

"Sanada-kun… They didn't know any better. How they could have known that I would have a panic attack or faint? If they had known, none of them would have been so hard hearted to act on it. I'm sure."

Akaya whined, "Can't you come back Akira-chan? Just transfer and you won't have to deal with those idiots! We miss you…"

Akira moved to ruffle his hair. "We agreed Akaya-kun, that coming to Hyotei would be a clean slate. A way for me to move on. You can't always be there next to me."

"When are you scheduled to get out?"

"Just a couple more hours. The doctors wanted to check some things out and I'll be all set to go. You guys should get back to practice, Sakaki-san will be here to pick me up later. Stop frowning Akaya, I'll be fine." She smiled, her chestnut eyes twinkling in the afternoon light. "I always am."

* * *

Atobe felt beads of sweat run down his forehead, trickle down his neck and land on his toned chest as he punched a large sand bag hanging from the ceiling again and again. A familiar file lay nearby on a shining desk of cherry wood.

The same scene kept playing in his mind, over and over again.

_He listened as Sakaki raged at them. The normally clear, unfazed blue eyes suddenly swept up in a blistering storm as his words acted as his tempest. "Disappointed…ridiculous…irresponsible…" Atobe's focus went in and out and suddenly became sharper, "Apologize. Do whatever you need to do but don't even think about coming back to practice until you've seen her." He finally realized what he had done. As a captain, he had led his teammates in a personal vendetta. Angry at her and Sakaki for taking the power he perceived as his, his actions had resulted in physically harming someone. _

The memories twisted again.

_He flipped through several sheets of paper, seeing his own stats, abilities, weaknesses, powers and so on. On the final page was a small handwritten note. A little yellow post-it that the writer had forgotten to remove. "Atobe Keigo: position, captain. Seems to truly care for his teammates, authority and skill levels are high. Arrogance is obvious although not subtracting from his overall ability to lead the team. Seems confident, competent and eager to win. Additional notes: Lacks insight due to-" Due to what exactly! His hands shook as he stared at the note. _

Again his thoughts churned around until they settled.

_He watched in disbelief as the girl affixed her amber eyes on him, blinked once, and seemed to collapse onto herself, folding like a crumpled sheet of paper… "Poor girl… here again." A kind looking nurse tsked as she looked into the patient's files. "Thank goodness it was just a scare, nothing as violent as the last accident…" Her voice drifted off as she walked away down the hallway. _

Thud. Thud. Slam. Atobe gave one last furious punch until he slumped over and rested his forehead on the punching bag. He had known this girl for less than a couple of week, had spoken to her a total of three times, yet why was he feeling this overwhelming sense of shame? Why couldn't he stop this feeling of guilt that rested on his chest and pushed down so heavily? He shouldn't, couldn't and wouldn't feel this way. He just could not.

And the sounds of fist meeting object continued around the room.

It wasn't until much later when he was finally, just about to fall into a restless sleep that he understood what she was about to write.

_Lacks insight due to pride. _

* * *

Reviews not only makes the heart grow fonder but the writing go faster ;)


	6. Chapter 6

The Worries of Hyotei

Chapter 6

Jirou knelt on the crisp grass, his head moving up and down as he wailed. "Akira-chan I'm sooooo sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

Akira sat up. She had decided to take her lunch outside, enjoying the solitude under a beautiful blooming tree on the left of the school's main courtyard and feeling the breeze that had lightly ruffled her black tresses. She was just settling down to doze off and relax before going back to class when Jirou had suddenly appeared next to her. Apparently he often skived off his classes and took naps at the bottom of the exact same tree. It was just her luck to pick a spot where someone could find her so coincidentally…

She smiled at him. The boy was cute she would give him that, and undoubtedly sincere with his large round eyes and comical sadness. Did he even know what he was apologizing for? She shook her head lightly in amusement, probably not.

"Akutagawa-san." She said gently. His head perked up and he looked at her hopefully. "Please stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault at all." Akira fought the urge to giggle when his countenance changed from pleading to excitement. He really reminded her of a golden retriever she had as a child. It had always been bouncing around her, looking for treats and becoming mopey if refused or ecstatic if rewarded. Although she supposed the key difference between boy and dog was the ability to nap and never wake up…

"Really? Really?!" Jirou leapt up and gave her a tight hug. She winced.

"Ah… Akutagawa-san… my body is a bit tender."

He let go immediately. "OH. Sorry! I've got to go tell Sakaki-san the good news! You don't mind if I leave now right?"

She shook her head. "Go ahead?" _What good news? _

He smiled brightly, "I'll visit you later Akira-san! Call me Jirou next time!"

And she was finally left to close her eyes underneath the blossoms…

* * *

_Akira. Akira… _

_She startled as she felt something brush her cheek and lifted herself up. Where was she? She stood in a meadow covered in brightly colored wildflowers that swayed among thin stalks of grass. The view was beautiful and the sun a hazy orb of molten orange that was currently dipping down the horizon. She plucked a violet hued flower and twirled it in her hand, admiring the simplicity of the small bloom. A shadow fell over her and a warm, bronzed hand suddenly covered hers. _

_Her reaction was not to flinch and step away as her mind would tell her in reality but instead she felt herself lean back and relax onto a solid chest as arms began to wrap around her in a comforting embrace…_

"Akira!"

She blearily opened her eyes and met the concerned gaze of her uncle as the soft flush in her cheeks dissipated. "Sakaki-oji-san?"

"Akira, I was so worried. Your math teacher notified me when you didn't show up to class even though several of your classmates had seen you right before your lunch break. I'm walking around only to find you underneath a tree! Sleeping! At least someone had the good sense to cover you up."

She looked down at her lap in surprise. A slightly rumpled Hyotei tennis jacket was spread across her legs. "Whose…"

"I don't know. It was here when I found you. I told you this morning to take the day off but still you had to come to school." He tsked disapprovingly.

"There is only an hour left of school right? I'll just go back to class and apologize to Uchitake-sensei later." She turned to leave and folded the jacket, planning on finding the owner later. "Ah…Oji-san?"

"Yes?"

"I'm helping a teacher today afterschool so if you're looking for me I'll be in one of the science classrooms…" Akira prayed he wouldn't bring up the tennis team, and despite her understanding that they had no idea what they had been doing the day before, she really did not want to go back to the courts.

Sakaki looked at her shrewdly as if he knew what she was thinking. "Alright then, drop by the music rooms before you leave. Oh and Akira?"

"Yes, Oji-san?"

"Don't be confused when some of the regulars come up to you. I've ordered them to apologize before they can practice."

Her eyes widened, was that the good news Jirou was blabbering about? Who knew he would be so eager to train? "Um… isn't that a bit harsh of a punishment? After all… Nationals are only a couple of days away and…"

A vein pulsed on the usually calm forehead of the tennis coach. "They're lucky I didn't ban them from the club, and that's final. I'm sure they can manage a simple apology."

Akira decided it was best not to argue with her uncle who looked as if he was about to suffer from apoplexy any moment. "Well… see you later Oji-san…" She coughed and made a hasty exit.

Walking back to class brought on the usual stares and snickers from the other students. _I don't mind the staring, I don't mind the staring, I don't mind the staring._ She kept repeating it to herself over and over. Akira sincerely hated being at the center of attention but as long as she was prepared for a multitude eyes trained on her she was usually fine. She tried to tune out jealous girls gleeful at her humiliation during tennis practice and breathed deeply before entering her classroom.

Her last class, Greek, thankfully only had a handful of students but one of those included Atobe Keigo. He sat in the back, his long limps sprawled around his chair, and his expression giving him an air of utter superiority. She remembered the first time she had stepped into the classroom clearly since it had just been a couple of weeks ago when she first transferred.

He had been sitting in much of the same way, relishing the blushes and stares given to him by the female classmates sitting up front. She distinctly remembered him flipping his silvery hair back from his forehead because some of the girls had squealed and she herself had fought the urge to snort. A week later she had sat in her window seat and listened to the deafening roars of the school who had bowed to their king. A king's whose pride was so preeminent it was as if nothing could rip him off the pedestal he and his classmates had put him on.

She shot a glance at him. Atobe looked uncharacteristically preoccupied. Almost a little… worried? There was the tiniest line between his brows, almost unnoticeable on his blank face. He wasn't preening or smirking at the teacher nor was he condescendingly arching a brow at her. Was his body language just a front for what he was feeling inside? Why was she so concerned with him anyways? It wasn't her business to worry about him. _Well I should be monitoring his mental state in case it affects his game right?_ The other side of her mind snapped back at her. _You relinquished that right when you decided to run away remember? _

Akira shook her head slightly. Why did she even allow her thoughts to travel down this road? She turned back towards the sensei and picked up her pencil, determinedly jotting down note after note after note not even realizing the internal struggles of the man she had just been thinking about.

* * *

Atobe wanted to scream. He wanted to storm out of the classroom and return home so he could get his thoughts and emotions in check. He had long given up on paying attention to the teacher and he was probably more proficient in Greek than he was anyways. Atobe willed every muscle in his body to relax, unclenching his fist and loosening his facial muscles. He couldn't bear to look at the girl. He couldn't fathom why she was so _weak_ and why something so strange clenched in his chest every time he remembered her falling into unconsciousness.

He understood that he needed to get back to practice immediately. Atobe knew that the members of the squad could easily fall into a state of chaos without solid leadership but he just couldn't bear to apologize to that girl. He couldn't even remember the last time he had actually apologized to someone. Why would he when he was never at fault? _Except this time_ his mind reminded him. _Except this time… _

The girl didn't look angry or irritated, nor did she even look his way when she entered the room. Was she ignoring him? Did she plan on pressuring Sakaki to keep him out of the club forever? No… He thought back to the conversation he and the regulars had overheard at the hospital. She had pleaded to Sakaki for their forgiveness, shouldering all the blame on herself. What a strange girl she was. He would need more time to figure this out.

Atobe glanced at the girl that was currently staring out the window, facing the blooming flowers. Her porcelain skin was a stark contrast to the gleaming darkness of her ebony hair and he felt the smallest of stirrings in his heart when she turned to look at him, her warm tawny eyes glowing with some sort of concealed emotion. At that moment, he understood how deeply in trouble he really was.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Mikachu, Huyu Cu, senshi moon, Xxdreamergirl95xX, sync94, and GeishaXnoXHimitsu. Thank you for all the support! I'll leave you all to wonder who the jacket belongs too…


End file.
